


Addicted.

by Icy_deinck_yo



Series: Short one shots...? [Joshler] [9]
Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Short One Shot, Songfic, mentoin of car accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:39:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_deinck_yo/pseuds/Icy_deinck_yo
Summary: Everything goes too fast to capture the memories.





	Addicted.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Josh can feel the pain of Tyler's  
> And this fic is inspired by Addict with a pen from Twenty one pilots

 

* * *

  
_❶_. [- _Josh's P.O.V._ -]  
It's been a while since Tyler had a car accident,you thought to yourself as lifted up your head a bit.The doctor said that he's already out of danger,but he just can't wake up yet.Of course the driver of that track took the punishment,you also got the money.But you don't want that,money is the last thing you want to care.All you want to see is Tyler wakes up with peace,while he is still laying in the bed without even moving _a bit_.God you do miss him,his smile his eyes and everything like that.Uh oh,it's time to go home but you don't want to.Although your family members are telling you to have some rest,and they're worrying about you as well.What's more,your head started to hurt badly these days.People might say you are having a fever,however,you just need to stay here with _him_ ,with _Tyler_.  
Now your eyes are also tearing up,your sight is going to a completely blank.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
_①/❷_.  
Maybe you're **addicted**.  
**Addicted** to him.  
While he is **addicted to a pen**.

 

> "I'm just being dramatic  
>  In fact,I'm only at it again  
>  As an addict with a pen  
>  Who's addicted to the wind  
>  As it blows me back and forth  
>  Mindless,spineless,and pretend  
>  Of course I'll be here again  
>  See you tomorrow  
>  But it's the end of today  
>  End of my ways  
>  As a walking denial  
>  My trial was filed as a crazy...  
>  suicidal head case  
>  But you specialize in dying  
>  You hear me screaming  
>  'Father'  
>  And I'm lying here just crying  
>  So wash me with your water"

In your mind he is singing,  
and then you begins to sing,  
_slowly_ , _clearly_ and _softly_.

 

> " _...Hello_  
>  _I've been traveling in_  
>  _the desert of my mind_  
>  _And I_  
>  _I haven't found a drop_...  
>  _of water_."

* * *

  
_❷_. [- _Tyler's P.O.V._ -]  
Josh is sick after you woke up in a huge pain,he even smiled at you weakly when you tried to get up from the bed.As he coughed,your heart dropped,your wound ached as well.Such a fresh torture,right?Watching that man you love so,so much is losing all the power he has usually.Oh ,the doctor said that he hadn't left you for three weeks and more.Unbelievable,you said quietly as leaned a bit closer to him.You do notice that his breath is heavier than before,he even frowns when he's sleeping.And his forehead,oh God his forehead.It's not only just _warm_ ,it's almost _hot_ like a cup of drink which has "cautious contain hot" written on it.If he woke up,he would say this is not your fault.So yeah,he is the one who doesn't even know how to take care of himself.Well okay you were lying,you made a enormous mistake.Now you _hope_ ,you _hope_ he can get better cause you need him to do that. 'Cause God you do miss him,his laugh his words and everything like them.  
Maybe, _maybe he can feel the pain you were having_.  
_Then you guys will be a perfect soul mate then_.  
You thought to yourself as laughed a bit.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
_②/❸_.  
"I'm so sorry for saying things like that,Josh."  
"It's okay Tyler...but I still want you to remember that...there is someone can understand you."  
"Yeah...and that's why you're different,different with others...you can feel my pain."  
"Mhm hmm.No wonder my head was hurting when you cried."  
"Guess that's why you don't like me to cry then."  
"Maybe...but don't you think you're even cuter than usual when you smile?"  
"Just like you said man...maybe."  
"Right...maybe."

"... _You were right,Josh_...  
_It's true that you can feel my pain_...  
_But to be honest_...  
_I'd rather we not have kinda connection like that._  
_'Cause I just **can't**._..  
_I **can't** ,Josh...I **can't**..._  
_If you can feel my pain,_  
_will you wake up for me?"_

Gosh....you are **addicted** to him.  
While he is **addicted to nothing**.

* * *

  
_❸_.  
"Hey Josh."Said Tyler smiled and moved closer to the other man,"I've done the lyrics."  
"Oh really?!Cool."Josh seems delighted,excited even,he looks Tyler with wide,shining eyes.  
"Yeah so...do you want to try it?I mean to beat the drums."  
"Okay cause why not baby."  
"...Thank you."Lifted up his head,Tyler spoke suddenly.  
"For what?"The answer is filled with curiosity.  
"For like...everything."Bit his bottom lips,Tyler blushes before he pulls Josh into a kiss.  
"I love you man."Said Tyler breathless after broke away from his love.  
"I love you too Ty."  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
_③/⓪_.  
It was a sunny day when Tyler and Josh were both released.  
They are looking at each other,while smiling so sweet and warm.  
In others' eyes they might be crazy...  
But to them,they are just **_addicted_**.  
_**Addicted to each other**_ , _ **so**_ , _ **so much**_.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
[- _End_ -]  
——————————————————————————————————————————

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this it was late so  
> Anyways I hope you enjoy :)  
> Have a nice day


End file.
